A Noble Vampire
by ArcaneScars
Summary: A short chapter based of of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Edward is goind to school and meets Bella for the first time and finds her scent too intoxicating. Note that it was influeced somewhat, by the partial draft Midnight Sun, I tried to avoid copying..
1. Chapter 1

-11. Trouble

The last traces of daylight was long gone by the time I left the white house and started down the road. I ran silently--with flowing movement--through the trees far too quickly to be tracked by human eyes. With my heightened senses I detected scattering forest animals, running water in the distance, and the presence of someone walking in my direction.

A problem I solved with a minor course correction.

My mind reviewed the days events. I'd driven my siblings to school in the morning. Then I had to sit through class after class of boring lectures and assignments. And after returning home, spent several hours practicing on the piano. It would probably be the same old routine tomorrow.

_Edward! Wait! _I was almost to town when I 'heard' the voice. I came to a halt and gazed in the direction I had come.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?" But I had no need to ask, I could see for myself--the vision in her head.

Her thoughts were focused on a scene of me in the dark, feeding on a human girl. I couldn't make out any specific details as to who the girl would be. She was unfamiliar to me. Alice approached gracefully, as usual, looking worriedly at me.

_You can't go out tonight, _she thought. It was an effective method of communicating.

I nodded. "I see," I whispered. But I wondered, what could possibly have caused me to attack a human? I spent hours around them every day. I couldn't figure it out.

"Okay, I guess I'll head back to the house then," I told Alice. As if I were terribly interested in going out anyway--There wasn't any place that would have entertained me for long.

"Alright good," she answered.

After returning home, I spent the rest of the night dwelling on Alice's vision. What had made me lose control? I was still gazing out from my bedroom, at the sky beyond the glass wall when a voice downstairs caught

my attention. "If Edward doesn't hurry up we're going to be late for school," Rosalie was saying. "We won't be late," Emmett replied. "None of us drive _that _slow," he laughed.

I changed into some fresh clothes and grabbed my books--props for

School--and darted downstairs.

Even without the ability to read minds I could tell that Alice and Jasper were already in the car…I focused on ignoring them. Apparently they wanted to use my Volvo for a moment of privacy. Sometimes having these extra senses, like now, was a bit awkward. I didn't like invading other's privacy all the time.

Rosalie and Emmett followed behind after me as I went to the garage, and then slipped into the driver's seat of the car. A moment later we were off to school.

The speedometer steadily climbed, to peak at 170 mph As the silver Volvo shot down the road.

Everyone was silent. My thoughts were on Alice's vision the entire time. I checked the minds of my siblings and noted that none of _them _were

concerned. Rosalie was absorbed in what she looked like, gazing in a compact mirror. Emmett simply observed the scenery passing by the window.

As for Jasper, he was irritated about his difficulty conforming to the vegetarian diet still--Alice was busy fretting about Jasper's problem. It was

just like any other morning.

_How's Jasper doing? _Alice asked me. She asked this every often since Jasper was the only member of the group who had much trouble adjusting to out diet.

"Fine," I uttered. There was no point in trying to be any more subtle than that--everyone could guess what I meant.

Alice smiled.

The gossip caught my interest before we'd even pulled into the parking lot. Not even Alice seemed unconcerned about whatever it was that held the interest of nearly every student on campus. I listened a little harder.

_…Some transfer student…I hope she's nice…_

_..At least I think her name…That's what I heard…_

_…A new girl?…I hope she's pretty…_

_...Sweet I hope I can get a date with her…Show Brittany a thing or two…_

So many students seemed to be obsessing over news of a transfer student. Nothing to be concerned about. Just another insignificant human child. I parked the car in my preferred spot My siblings all piled out, still quiet as usual.

For one brief moment I considered the idea that maybe, this new girl was the one Alice had seen in her vision. The one I'd have bitten…

I stepped out of the car.

"Better get this over with," I said to myself, and started off in the direction of my first class.

As I wandered towards the small building where I would find my class, my eyes shifted back towards the parking lot. A loud engine had caught my ear. I returned my attention towards the classroom door, and upon reaching it, turned the handle and stepped inside.

The room was brightly illuminated by dull yellow lights. Few students occupied the small desks which were organized into rows and columns--it was still a few minutes before class would actually begin. I went to the desk that I normally sat in, planting my books down on its smooth surface, and parked myself in the chair.

I counted the seconds, waiting for the other students to arrive and class to begin. I wanted it to be over and done, just get through the school day so I'd be able to escape to the white house and be myself again. School was torture. I considered suggesting to Carlisle about setting up a home school program.

The new girl walked in. I could tell easily, because I only recognized her face from the minds of every boy on campus. I had noticed the only available seat was the every one next to me; too bad for her. I looked at her. she seemed like just another human female, I thought. But then a fan shifted and blew her scent in my direction.

I nearly choked, as I placed a hand over my mouth and noise in attempt to null the smell. I held my breath. Venom filled my mouth and my hunger grew, but I remained still.

The new girl approached the table, and me. I was in trouble, I knew that if I attacked her then I'd cause a major incident for the family and then we would have to move. I didn't want that to happen but my mind was already busy calculating--planning--how I would have to purge the entire classroom of human life. There could not be any witnesses.

I watched in horror as the new girl found her seat, eyed me uncertainly, and settled down at the table. I grasped the edge of the table and tried to turn away. The monster within me demanded I feed. I felt weak, the scent from this human girl was intoxicating. I couldn't bear it…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

2. A Newfound Desire

As I sat tormented by the scent of the new girl, I fought for control. My primal side continued to encourage me to give in and attack, but I still resisted. However I knew that if I were going to act it would need to be soon, and it had to be done quickly.

I wondered if Alice was watching me, as I slaughtered my classmates.

My jaw ached and my throat burned as I glanced at the source of my discomfort. She sniffed her hair and showed a sour expression, I looked away before she noticed my observation.

I checked the time, and moment later I found a sliver of hope. Should I dare to think that maybe, I'd be able to avoid causing an incident? My sister Rosalie would hate it if we had to move, but if we did I guessed that Carlisle would understand. But could I pull it off? I'd maintained my self-control for a moment, so maybe I could sit through class without harming the new girl. If only she sat further away then it might be easier to endure her scent.

Yeah right, I thought. I was a monster with strong enough senses to detect her scent a mile away. It was unlikely that it would matter, whether she sat beside me or across the room.

Concentrate, I warned myself, and continued holding the desk. A minute passed. I turned and filled my lungs with fresh air, it was painful.

I managed to sit for several more minutes. My hope increased, and my dream of being able to sit through class peacefully slowly began to change into reality. If I didn't talk or breathe then I might have a real chance. My future in Forks depended on it.

I watched the clock tick. It was easier not to think about it, to ignore my impulses and the memory of the new girl's incredible scent. Making use of my talent I focused on the mind of a teacher from a different class. Through the teacher's eyes I found that none of my family were there, but there was something else. The teacher was attempting to ignore one of the students in front, remain objective, but nature was getting to him. The girl sat in a seductive pose with her legs crossed, dressed in a blouse and skirt and high heels.

With a faint grimace I backed out and restored his privacy. The class was nearly over. I prepared to bolt for the door, feeling totally drained. I'd never had such difficulty repulsing my insatiable hunger before, at least in a long time.

The second I heard the sound of the dismissal bell I leapt from my seat and crossed the room, moving a bit too quickly, but I didn't have the strength to stay any longer. I had to get out of there. I stepped beyond the classroom door and started inhaling the fresh air like a maniac. My feet carried me down the hall, out to the parking lot.

I found sanctuary in the silver Volvo as I struggled to get back to my normal self. The girl's scent still plagued my mind. But I had survived.

The engine revved to life and I pulled away from the parking space. I put my foot down on the petal and left the school behind. I needed to be alone. To protect the new girl from myself, I decided to leave town.

The memory of her scent still clouded my mind. It had been days, and still I was unable to purge her image from my thoughts. Something about Bella had stolen my attention, and wouldn't give it back. I gave an exasperated sigh and frowned. Why couldn't I get her out of my head? Could it be because I had been unable to detect her thoughts? Whatever the reason, it didn't make a difference--she was there and I couldn't make her leave. Nothing I did could distract me, prevent me from dwelling on her.

Things weren't getting any better.

Here I was standing, in the middle of a snowstorm, incapable of enjoying the wilderness of Alaska because of some mortal girl that was on my mind. I didn't want to do anything other than return and see Bella again; even though I knew it was a bad idea. If I went back to Washington it would be a death sentence. I would surely kill the girl that was the subject of every thought, and ruin the lives Carlisle and the rest of the family had worked so hard to build.

Wait, what if it wasn't impossible? I managed to restrain myself from turning into a ravage beast and attacking Bella once before. To do so again would be nothing short of a miracle, but the idea gave me pleasure. I started to hypothesize how I would manage it, adapt to her scent. If I could maybe get used to it a little then most likely it would get easier after a while. However, if I failed things would be bad, very bad.

I started walking in the direction of the Volvo. The prospect of seeing Bella brought a smile to my face. What was wrong with me?

Something had to be wrong because normal vampires didn't derive pleasure from the company of humans. Not the way I was beginning to imagine anyways. The rest of the family tolerated, and enjoyed the presence of a human occasionally but not all the time.

Even Carlisle must need some time away from them. Sure he had the greatest control out of everyone in the family, and compassion, but he didn't seek to be close to a human as I did.

I hoped Bella was alright.

I had left to ensure the girl's safety, and now that I was apart from her all I wanted was to see her again. And I didn't even know her.

Something was either very wrong with me, or I was experiencing desires that I'd thought long gone since I had been reborn as a vampire.

Upon reaching that conclusion I resumed my planning to try and find a way to make it work. I'd head back to Forks and torture myself by absorbing Bella's scent until it became unbearable, and then put some distance between us. Then I would repeat the process, honing my self-control each time. It could work.

Then I wondered if maybe I was giving myself too much credit. It took several minutes of contemplation as I stood with my arm extended toward the Volvo's door handle to decide what to do.

Was I kidding myself, or could I really do it again? Stay in control and avoid biting Bella. No, it wasn't whether I could or not. I had to make it work; there was no other option but to succeed. If I failed I'd go insane.

I concentrated on my memory of Bella, how her scent made my throat dry and teased my hunger. Somehow I had to make it work.

I slipped into the driver seat, and began the long trip back to Washington.

I wondered if Alice could already see me in her mind, returning to Forks. I pictured how the family would react to seeing me walk through the door and come home.

The car sped up as I pushed down on the gas petal. I needed to get back soon.

I vowed that I wouldn't let the monster within me take over. I didn't want to give in to my dark nature. Somehow I would overcome it.


End file.
